


the constant moving of hands

by Anonymous



Category: Gossip Girl (TV 2007)
Genre: Community: gossipgirlanon, Drabble, F/M, Mutual Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:15:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27259279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Nate's tired of it.
Relationships: Nate Archibald/Blair Waldorf
Kudos: 3
Collections: Anonymous





	the constant moving of hands

**Author's Note:**

> [For this gossipgirlanon prompt:](http://gossipgirlanon.livejournal.com/396.html?thread=515724#t515724)
> 
> "Blair/Nate preshow. Kinks: Masturbation/Exhibitionist/Voyeurism
> 
> Blair always insists on Nate keeping his hands above her waist when they make out. One day Nate points out that she's never said anything about her own, and suggests they show each other what it is they do when they're alone at night after Blair's put the breaks on things earlier that day."
> 
> Originally posted 22/5/2012.

It was always the same thing when Blair and Nate were kissing. Nate would lower his hands down Blair's back. Blair would move his hands off her waist.

One date Nate was tired of the constant moving of hands. "Hey, if you don't want to have sex right now, can you show me what you do in bed?"

Blair agreed.

In Nate's room, Nate would watch Blair finger herself while jerking off. Blair watched Nate as she fingered herself.

They both came at the same time. Blair took it as a sign that their first time would be really amazing.


End file.
